


Frostwork

by epiphytic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Nighttime, No Plot/Plotless, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphytic/pseuds/epiphytic
Summary: "It was very rare that Tony could do anything such as this, for he was a smart man with a broad, creative, endless mind that constantly wandered. But at some moments, his brain gave a rest and that was when Tony would stop, eat, drink, and occasionally go out and enjoy the outside."Or, just a small drabble with no real importance or meaning to your life.





	Frostwork

Wisps of steam flew out into the cold night, dancing and prancing up and away in little puffs of breath. The cold air stung the back of Tony's throat a bit, but it went unnoticed by the man as he watched small snowflakes drift down from the sky.

Below him, cars honked and engines growled, but Tony was undisturbed, and his old ears only heard the wind as it whispered in his ear. A quiet, sincere melody that made Tony feel at peace.

While he usually preffered the familiarity of his workshop, JARVIS, DUM-E, U, BUTTERFINGERS, the gizmos and gadgets that he would tinker with for endless hours, it was nice, sometimes, to take a step outside for a few minutes and enjoy the tranquility of mother nature. 

It was very rare that Tony could do anything such as this, for he was a smart man with a broad, creative, endless mind that constantly wandered. But at some moments, his brain gave a rest and that was when Tony would stop, eat, drink, and occasionally go out and enjoy the outside. 

These moments were never exactly planned, though, and so Tony found himself up on a balcony at 3 in the morning, on a crisp, New York, November night.

Inside, a coffee brewed (courtesy of JARVIS), but the upper levels of the tower were otherwise quiet. Pepper was somewhere deep inside it's walls, on a marathon of paperwork or deep in slumber. Clint and Natasha might've be practicing in the gym, or doing their own individual odd activities. Steve would, of course, be asleep at these hours. Along with Bruce, and possibly Thor.

It was becoming a more occurant occasion that all of The Avengers (and Pepper) would be inside the Tower somewhere. Tony's home became more lively with them around, and Pepper would beam every time she saw them all hanging together as a group, or even just seeing Tony interact with one of them, which spoke volumes about how much she worried about him. None of them were exactly close, for they had just met, but they were comfortable enough around each other.

A small flake of snow landed on Tony's nose, and his eyes crossed as he watched it melt upon his warm skin. A small smile spread across his face. He looked up. Above him, patches in the clouds showed a few small, twinkling stars, daring to shine against the city lights. A plane flew softly by.

A cold breeze shimmied through his body and Tony shivered, curling up in his jacket and turning to step back inside. Warmth covered him as he laid his jacket down and crossed the dark room to sit in a chair and look out the window.

"Nice night, sir?" JARVIS hummed quietly.

Tony nodded slightly with a soft grin.

"Yeah, J. It is."

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't exactly know what's wrong with me, I've been meaning to post something on here for awhile, but every time I get started on any awesome idea I have, I got bored or self-conscious of it and stop. Infact, I might delete this. But it took me a bit to whip it up and I'm proud of my little baby.
> 
> Please leave some constructive criticism, requests, or little comments, in the comment section. 
> 
> Liv


End file.
